warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tom (ES)
|pastaffie = Kittypet, Rogue |age = Unknown |death = Killed by One Eye |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Kittypet: Rogue: Early Settler: |namesl = Tom Tom Tom |familyt = Mate: Sons: Daughter: |familyl = Turtle Tail (formerly) Pebbleheart, Owl Eyes Sparrow Fur |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = Thunder Rising, The First Battle, The Blazing Star, The Ultimate Guide |deadbooks = None}} Tom is a big, ragged, sleek-furred, broad-shouldered, copper-colored, ginger tom with yellow teeth, a nick in his ear, wide flanks, silky and soft fur, a dark moleskin muzzle, and a thick, feathery tail. History In the Dawn of the Clans Arc ''Thunder Rising :When Turtle Tail returns from Twolegplace, she explains to Gray Wing that another cat had joined her and Bumble not long after she decided to live with the latter. She notes that her Twolegs were carrying a large tom, and that the tom had lived with another Twoleg prior, but one day, they stopped feeding him. Turtle Tail then adds that he went to live with other cats, but they were cooped up together, and notes that his name was Tom. Gray Wing comments that he could never understand Twolegs, as they named a tom Tom, and Turtle Tail continues that Tom then went to live with Bumble and Turtle Tail. Gray Wing inquires if Tom was friendly, and Turtle Tail remarks that they got along, but she had to leave. :As Gray Wing asks of Turtle Tail's pregnancy, the latter explains she thought Tom was friendly, but once she was expecting kits, he changed. She notes that he didn't have any plans for the kits, and neither Bumble or Tom would admit something was wrong. Turtle Tail discovered that Bumble was also asked by Tom not to inform Turtle Tail of the truth. When Bumble pleads to join the group, she explains that her injuries were caused by Tom, as he turned against and blamed her for telling Turtle Tail the truth. She also avers that he swiped and scratched her when their Twolegs didn't notice. Once Bumble speaks to Tall Shadow, she explains that Tom was pushing her around, and Tall Shadow asks why he attacked her. Bumble replies that she thought he was angry due to Turtle Tail's departure, and Sparrow Fur asks who Tom is. After that, Tall Shadow asks if there was a way Bumble and Tom could live peacefully together, and Bumble shakes her head, stating that Tall Shadow should be stating that to Tom, and not herself. The First Battle :Thunder sees Tom at Bumble's grave who asks who his name is, thinking he's plain stupid before realizing his name is Tom. They bicker but then Thunder says something about Turtle Tail. Tom said to fetch her to bring her to him, the sits down and says he won't leave until he sees her. Turtle Tail finally goes to Bumble's grave with Tall Shadow, Gray Wing, and Thunder to where Tom is and he acts all affectionate. Gray Wing instantly gets jealous but realizes that she is shaking because she's frightened of Tom since he's a bully. Then, Tom says he misses her and their play fights, that catches her attention and she is irritated, saying he was the only one who was ever playing. They start fighting and the others get involved. She says their kits Sparrow Fur, Pebble Heart, and Owl Eyes are scrawny, that they're poor things, nobody wants them, and she wasted her milk on them. He growls about never wanting them anyways. He threatens to come back and finds out that the kits are healthy and are the most loved kits in the hollow. Finally, he just stalks away from the four moor cats after remarking he would've preferred Turtle Tail's death over Bumble's. :Afterwards, Tom eventually comes back and finds the three kits because their mother said to go away while Wind Runner was kitting and they go away with him. He asks if they want to see where he lives and they willingly say yes so he takes them back to Twolegplace with them and this leads to his former mate and kits' mother's death. Lightning Tail, Thunder, and River Ripple go to Tom's den and tells the kits how terrible it is to live here and shows them the real side of Tom. When Tom learns on Turtle Tail's death, he talks on snidely without any hurt or concern for his former mate. He tries to make his Twolegs bring Lightning Tail into their den and threatens to harm him until he is battered, but it fails. Then he runs out and says he knows where the hollow is and can come get them whenever he wants, and growls to let them grow wild, and he doesn't care at all. : The Blazing Star : A Forest Divided : In the Field Guide Arc The Ultimate Guide :Tom is mentioned on Turtle Tail's page, and it is said Turtle Tail thought she could have a life with him, and became pregnant with his kits. Trivia *Kate has stated on her blog that Tom took the kits not necessarily to abuse them (although she thinks he possibly would have), but to continue having control over Turtle Tail.Revealed on Kate's Blog **She also believes that Tom had a sense of ownership over his kits (rather than affection for them) and that meant letting One Eye hurt them was unacceptable.Revealed on Kate's Facebook. *Kate says that Tom probably walks in a kittypet sky after his death, where gentler kittypets are teaching him to be kinder.Revealed on Kate's Blog Character Pixels Family Members '''Mate:' :Turtle Tail (formerly): Sons: :Owl Eyes: :Pebbleheart: Daughter: :Sparrow Fur: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Kittypet Category:Males Category:Thunder Rising characters Category:Clanless Cats Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Minor Character Category:The First Battle characters Category:Rogue Category:Clear Sky's Cats Category:Deceased Characters Category:The Blazing Star characters Category:Early Settlers